G18
The G18 is a machine pistol featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", or the Spec Ops missions, "Race" and "Time Trial". It can also be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest," and "Loose Ends". It is also found in a large number of Special Ops missions. The G18 is the player's starting secondary weapon at the beginning of "The Hornets Nest." Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, high recoil, a 33 round magazine, but has the highest rate of fire of all the guns in the game. This high rate of fire makes Stopping Power of questionable use, because it only reduces the amount of bullets needed to kill by 1. The G18 is best used at close range because of it's high recoil. It takes the same attachments as the other machine pistols. A silencer makes the G18 an effective stealth sidearm and eliminates the large muzzle flash which can block the players view. It is widely regarded that Akimbo is the best attachment for the G18, as even without Steady Aim, the crosshairs are one of the smallest of any Akimbo weapon, and the G18's high rate of fire makes this Akimbo pair devastating in close quarters, and even usable in medium ranges. The G18 would be a excellent compliment for riot shields, as the high fire rate makes it deadly in close quarters. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * FMJ * Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines File:G18 6.png|The G18 File:G18 iron 6.png|Iron sight File:glockcar_6.png|The G18 being fired while on the Snowmobile. G18r.JPG|Reloading the G18 Trivia * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in ''Modern Warfare 2. * In the campaign, some enemies fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it semi-auto. It changes to full auto once picked from the dead enemy. * All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape and why he had one as a secondary weapon during The Hornet's Nest. *The G18 is the pistol shown in the Last Stand perk icon, but it cannot be used while in Last Stand. *The serial number on the G18 is 2558914. *The G18 has a different recoil pattern in single-player and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *On the left side of the slide, it reads "Gluke T0319 Pistol", and above that "Austria". It is the same on the right side, but the text is backwards. *In First person, the gun is held one handed. In third person, it is held with both hands. *When fired from the snowmobile, the G18 seems to have a lowered fire rate. This also happens to the Mini-Uzi on the singleplayer mission Endgame. *The G18 is one of the few weapons to have a increased magazine capacity in multiplayer. *The G18 was going to be called the Glock 18 in weapon selection, but it was abbreviated to G18. *When the player changes their 1st tier Perk from One Man Army to something different, the G18 is the default secondary. *While not usable in Last Stand in Multiplayer, it will be used in Last Stand in Spec Ops rather than the standard M9. *A common nickname for Akimbo G18's is the Drop Shot Glocks. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Modern Weapons